See You Again
by PenguinsRemindMeOfTwilight
Summary: Edward works as a doctor in a hospital in Seattle, where he meets 12 yr. old Bella, who has leukemia. They grow close, but after Bella recovers, Edward relocates. After meeting 11 years later, love reluctantly blossoms and so does danger. Vampires.
1. Prologue

See You Again

Prologue

Living for eternity. It's a pretty awesome concept to live forever, but when you actually think about it, you realize, what do you do forever, who do you spend forever with, why do you live forever. My perspective of forever was changed by a little girl. I met the little 5 year old Bella Swan at the Children's Hospital of Seattle, where she was diagnosed and treated for leukemia. Bella grew closer to me each and every passing day, and she became one of my favorite patients to visit. Although her blood sang to me, I tried to ignore it and get to know her better. I learned that she was a very wise and intelligent girl for her age. She looked into things in different ways that most people wouldn't consider. Months flew by, and Bella was soon cured. Since I had worked at the Children's Hospital for 4 years, I decided it was time to move. So my family and I, the Cullens, moved to Pennsylvania. I never heard of Bella Swan again, but chance encounter with her, flipped my world upside down, and blossomed into a forbidden love.


	2. Meeting You

**A/N: I don't own Twilight sadly…. Or Edward…. Or Bella… Or Anyone… They all belong to The wonderful Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. **

**AND THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!! YOU ALL ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Meeting You**

_-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP- _My pager went off relentlessly until I opened the message.

It said "_Dr. Cullen please report to Rm. 17 to examine a 5 year old patient that has leukemia._"

I sighed, even though I was a vampire, I still got tired of getting too many patients in one day. I swear, this patient named Jessica kept coming back to the hospital just to see my "hotness". She was married for Pete's sake. And not to mention, she was also like 30.

_~Flashback~_

"_Ohhhhh Dr. Edward, will you please give me a check-up?" Jessica pretended to purr as she ran her hands down my arms._

_Her thought were way too explicit for me to handle. (Not to mention, too graphic too.)_

_I shuddered._

"_Oh, ummm, actually I'll call the nurse to come give you your check-up; I'm kind of busy right now." I said as most professionally as I could without gagging._

_She pouted her over- botoxed lips and then said, "But you'll give me a sponge bath right?"_

_I coughed and said, "Oh, look at the time, I must be going." And ran out the door._

_Alice was waiting outside the door and chucked at my face. I'm sure it was horrified, disgusted, and paler than usual._

"_Nice patient." She remarked with a smirk._

_I glowered at her and walked away._

_~End of Flashback~_

A shiver went down my spine as a relived that horrifying experience.

Then it hit me. This scent. It smelled so delicious that it made my throat burn like never before. A mix of freesia, and strawberries. It was so tantalizing, I wanted only to suck the blood out of the person that it flowed through. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Not a good idea. I shook my head and took the clipboard hanging from Room 7's door, and stepped inside.

There sat the cutest little child I had ever seen. She had long brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes. Standing next to her, I assumed was her father. His tag read, "_Forks Police Chief: Charlie Swan" _

"So, you are Bella Swan and 5 years old, right?" I asked the little girl.

She nodded, her eyes holding a depth that a 5 year old shouldn't have.

"Chief Swan?" I asked. He nodded and shook his head.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Edward Cullen; it's nice to meet you." I said.

Bella scrutinized me carefully for a couple long seconds and said, "You're different than other people."

I looked at her again, startled that she might know my secret.

"Bella, what are you saying?" Charlie said.

"Nothing," She shrugged and then looked at me again.

"Ok Bella," I rose my fingers parallel to her eyes.

"Look here," Her chocolate brown eyes followed my finger.

"Here," Her eyes swiveled to the other side.

I repeated the process a couple more times until I was sure that she was fine.

"Any allergies?" I asked Charlie.

"Not that we know of." He answered.

I looked back at Bella, who was looking at me too.

"I have leukemia." She stated emotionlessly.

"Yes, how do you fell about that?" I asked.

"Fine. You're supposed to be the best doctor in the whole wide world, so I'm not worried." She surprised me again with her trust in me.

"Well, thank you." I said.

I took her heartbeat and then stepped outside with Charlie to tell him about treatment.

I had this weird feeling that Bella and I were going to get closer somehow, but I didn't know why. Bella was different than other people; I couldn't read her mind, like other people. It worried me, and also made me curious to learn more about.

**A/N: Sorry this was such a short chapter. It was difficult to write, but I think the next chapter will be easier. Review for me…. Please….. *gives you puppy dog face*…. 5 reviews gets the next chapter by Saturday. :D Penguins**

**P.S., I just wanted to give a enormous thanks to the people who reviewed, put this story on their favorites, put this story on story alert, or did all three. :D You guys rock, and for those who read Beautiful Disaster, I have decided to NOT delete it, but I'll still put up a poll on my profile to vote on it. VOTE! You guys rock!**


	3. Doctor Patient Bonding Time

**Disclaimer: Ah, this is getting annoying and its' like its bragging about me not owning twilight, or Edward, or Bella, or half human vampire hybrids called Renesmee. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!!!!**

**A/N: Yeah! I'm back, after a huge fight with my stupid defective laptop!!! I swear, don't judge me on this or think I'm spoiled, but I've been through 4 laptops so far. And the first one had a loose piece, so my dad sent it back for another one, then we brought that one to China, and sadly, my dad left it in the back of a taxi, then I got another one, and it wouldn't turn on after like 2 months, and right now, I'm typing this author's note on the current, very defective laptop. So, technology hates me. So does my stupid phone that I accidently chucked down a sewer drain. Thanks for reviewing! You guys rock. If I didn't reply to your review, I was either too lazy or my stupid defective laptop, which has issues with Gmail, deleted by "accident". :D Oh yeah, I'm planning to make this story all in Edward's point of view, because personally I think it's really frustrating switching back and forth. ****IMPORTANT: I HAVE ALSO DECEIDED TO CHANGE BELLA'S AGE TO 12 YEARS OLD!!! **** That's all for now. :D You all rock Edward's socks! :D Penguins**

**Patient, Doctor Bonding Time**

I quickly stalked away from Room 4, or currently known as perverted 40 year old lady room. As a result of all the other doctors taking their breaks, or working somewhere else, I was forced to check up on Jessica. It was an experience I never want to experience again, in my whole entire existence. She had said something along the lines of knowing I'd come back to give her a sponge bath…. I shuddered violently as the graphic scenes started playing like a movie in her head, and unfortunately mine too.

As I went down the main hallway to get some coffee to "drink" I passed Room 17. I hadn't visited Bella since three Saturdays ago, when I first met her. She seemed kind of… well, not worried about the situation. Somehow, I had this feeling that her body was the fighter type. Her body wouldn't give up, until it was fully healthy, or it would fight off the cells, until she died.

I pushed away the last thought. I had never liked seeing people die, that was why I became a doctor, but people often die in hospitals.

"Dr. Cullen," A nasally voice interrupted my thoughts. "You may or may not know that today is Patient Doctor Bonding Time. It seems like you haven't visited Bella Swan in Room 17 since last, last, last Saturday, and the staff of the hospital encourage you to visit her today and bond with her."

I looked at Lauren's over-botoxed, smothered in inches of make-up face.

"Sure I'll get right to it; I just need to stop by the cafeteria to get a snack." I lied.

"Ok." She gave me an attempt at a seductive smirk, but it ended up like a grimace, mixed with a twitching eye.

Was it me, or were half of the women in this hospital really perverted, or don't have boyfriends.

I walked out of the Hospital Gift Shop with my hands full. I had bought Bella, a HUGE brown velveteen teddy bear sitting in a willow basket surrounded by chocolate candies of every sort. In the other hand, I had 6 balloons in every color of the rainbow except for black because it was depressing. Each balloon had 100 Skittles in the same color as the balloon. I didn't know if Skittles tasted good, but I had seen many children in the residential ward with huge bags of Skittles by their bed that were full one day, the next day, the bag would be empty.

_-THUNK-THUNK-_

I pretended to rub my head after knocking on the door with it, and then I took a deep breath and tried to push the venom that was beginning to build up down my throat. Her scent was so tempting. A perfect balance of freesias, strawberries, and something else that was unbearably sweet that I couldn't identify.

"Bella, it's me, Dr. Edward, may I come in?" I asked.

"Mmhmmm…" came a small, raspy voice.

I tentatively opened the metal door to see Bella holding a strand of her beautiful, long, chocolate colored locks. She looked so sad staring at the stray piece of hair that had fallen out. I had told her a couple days ago that she was lucky to still have all her hair still intact for so long after the chemotherapy had started.

Her heartbeat was so different than it was before. Now it was slower, more weak and depressing than before. It didn't tempt me as much to kill her, as before.

"How have you been doing?" I asked Bella quietly.

"Ok, I guess." She looked up from her hair.

I stood there awkwardly for a moment before asking her if I could come in.

"Sure." She replied with a shrug.

"I, uh, got you some stuff from the gift shop." I said, breaking the silence.

She looked at me suspiciously than finally noticed the huge objects I had set on her table.

"Wow… you didn't have to get all that stuff for me. I'm perfectly fine without it. Thanks, but I think you should take it back to the gift store." She said shyly.

"No, I did. I felt bad for not visiting you for a while." I said.

"It's ok." I'm used to being lonely. Charlie's the chief sheriff in town, so he's out a lot visiting the tiny crime scenes in the area." She said.

The next few seconds felt like forever. The tension in the room was so thick, that I could probably have cut it with a cake knife.

"Do you miss going out with your friends? Going shopping with your friends? Watching TV at home?" I was truly interested in Bella. She was first person I had ever met that I couldn't read their mind. It felt weird and unnatural to have only my own thoughts floating around.

"Not really. I never had many friends. My best friend was my mom, but it was kinda awkward at times. You know?"

"Not really. I was quiet and shy when I was little. I stuck to myself and my piano. I had no siblings because my mom couldn't have any more kids after me. But even after I got adopted by my aunt, I had 4 siblings, and no friends."

"Oh."

"Aren't you afraid of dying?"I asked Bella. She didn't seem concerned at all.

"No. When I die, I die. Its life I guess." She said insignificantly.

That wasn't the answer I expected. Bella was an odd human girl, but interesting at the same time.

"Then aren't you going to miss anything at all?" I persisted.

"Nothing. Or nothing until my hair starts to fall out. I don't want it to fall out." She spoke.

Her words were followed by an awkward silence.

"Well if ever need to talk to me, just call the nurses to page me, ok?" I said nervously. What else was I supposed to say?

"Ok." She mumbled quietly.

"Then I'm leaving if you don't need anything else." I spoke softly.

"Wait." She said suddenly. I came back to her bedside.

"Thanks for the basket and candy. It means a lot to me" She said then gave me a gentle hug.

My throat burned, being so close to her neck. I pushed the feeling away and then gave her a hug back.

"You're welcome." I said simply.

Bella and I were friends now. I think.

I exited the room and thought about Bella. For some reason, I felt so close to her, closer than I had felt to any of my patients.

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

**3 Penguins**


	4. Crush

**A/N: Last chapter I got 3 reviews. Sad. Pitiful. Disappointing. –Sniffle- If you really luv me (and Edward) review please! Or else I won't update for months and months and months. Some of you know how that can happen. **

Crush

During the next 5 days, I visited Bella everyday multiple times. I grew more and more entranced with her bubbly, childish, yet mature personality. What drew me in the most was the fact that I couldn't read her mind. Not one little thought or insight of her locked up mind.

Unconsciously, I ran my hands through messy hair and started to walk past the nurses' station on get to Bella's Room. As I passed I heard numerous sighs and whispers as the nurses fawned over my "hotness". My family and I like to think of it as my "coldness" because I was a vampire. I rolled my eyes at the drooling clique of nurses and stalked passed.

I opened the door gently, to see not what I expected. Bella was turned to her right, sleeping peacefully in the quiet atmosphere, only disturbed with the heartbeat monitor beeping. I took a few steps inside the room and then shut the door quietly. I checked her heartbeat, blood pressure, and her charts before sinking into the rather uncomfortable sitting chair beside her bed. Bella's body was responding quite well to the chemotherapy, while on the other hand, Bella wasn't. She was extremely upset about her hair falling out in little chunks, but decided it wasn't the end of the world. Even though she tried to cover it up, I could see right through her. Anyways, she still had a generous amount of mahogany hair, considering she was almost ¾ done with chemotherapy.

"Edward." Came a mumbled voice.

I instinctively looked up at Bella. She was still asleep. Interesting. Who else would have said my name? I pondered for a while, and then a voice interrupted my thoughts again.

"I don't like Edward!"

I looked at Bella and realized that she sleep talked. Wow, didn't see that one coming.

"I really don't like Edward!" She said again, just more agitated. Then a delicious red blush spread across her cheekbones. Wow, she even blushed in her sleep.

She huffed and turned over onto her back, her expression annoyed. It was rather cute. Her little button nose scrunched up, and her eyebrows pointed downward.

She blushed again and then said, "Okay… Maybe I have a little tiny, microscopic crush on Edward. But that's only because he's a great doctor…. And super cute…" She trailed off towards the end.

Bella was so cute. She liked me! But she shouldn't like me at all. I'm a horrible monster. I kill animals to keep myself alive which makes me a horrible creature. Bella thinks too highly of me. Even though she taught me not to self deprecate myself too much, she didn't know that I was vampire.

She shifted in her sleep again and mumbled something incoherently. It seemed as though she was done sleep talking for now. Good, I felt like I was intruding on her privacy. I probably was though, since she can't really control her unconscious talking. I chuckled at the thought. Just listening to her sleep talk was like reading a little part of her mind. It was so intriguing, I could just watch her sleep for the rest of eternity and I wouldn't get bored.

I got up from the hard chair and stood next to Bella and stroked her half fallen out hair. Maybe tomorrow I would bring the family in to meet her. I knew that everyone would just love her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I came out of the lounge room after calling my family. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were so excited to meet Bella. They were gushing with excitement and by the sounds of it were already going shopping for her.

I walked to Room 2 where the elderly Mrs. Cope was being held prisoner after having a mild stroke.

"Good morning Mrs. Cope!" I said happily.

She looked at me and smiled an old, withered smile.

"How are you, Dr. Cullen?" She asked in a muted voice.

"Please, for the last time, call me Edward. And I'm doing very well, thank you for asking." I said.

"How are you doing? Any chest pains?" I asked concernedly.

"No pain at all!" She exclaimed happily. "Does this mean I get to go home now?"

I chuckled at her eagerness. She reminded me of someone I knew. Hmmm… I pushed the thought aside and checked her charts.

"Looks like everything is perfectly healthy with you. You're just going to have to stay a couple more nights for observation, and then you can go home. How does that sound?"

"Perfect!"

"Well, I'm going to go check on my other patients now okay? If you feel any pains, tell the nurse to get me. Got it? Any pains." I stressed the 'Any Pains' part. Mrs. Cope tended to downplay things a lot.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Edward, do you believe in love?" She enquired with a strange expression on her face.

That was random.

"Not really." I answered very bluntly.

"I have a feeling that you will in a decade or so." That was really unexpected; it was like she was an Alice. My face must have given away the first half of my thoughts because Mrs. Cope just smiled and shook her head.

I waved and then left the room. I closed the door behind me and headed towards Bella's room. My family was supposed to meet me in the front of the hospital, but I just wanted to ask Bella if she wanted to meet my family.

I slowed to a stop in front of her door and then opened it. Bella was sitting upright on her bed, eating the hospital's excuse for a breakfast.

"Bella! How are you doing this great morning?" I said happily.

She looked at me suspiciously. She knew me too well.

"What do you want Edward?"

"What, I can't be happy for my favorite patient?" I said in mock hurt.

She narrowed her eyes and we had a staring competition. Then she used her secret weapon. Her puppy dog pouts. Darn her, she knew that I couldn't resist that face. I reluctantly gave in and began telling her. I didn't know exactly how to start but I had a pretty good idea.

"Bella, would you like to meet my family?" Please say yes, please say yes.

She sat there, thoughtful. Oh no, she's going to say no.

"Sure! I would love to meet your family. From what you've told me they seem like great people. Alice seems crazed with shopping, Emmett just seems crazed, your parents sound liked wonderful people, Jasper and Rosalie seem…. Well… Um… I dunno actually."

I chuckled at her over eagerness.

"Okay, so brace yourself, here they come!"

Suddenly 2 pairs of thundering footsteps came down the hall and flung open the door.

Alice rushed up to Bella and said in a hurry of excitement, "HI!!! I'M ALICE AND WE'RE GOING TO BE GREAT FRIENDS, I JUST KNOW IT!!"

"Scooch over pixie." I heard Emmet grumble.

He leaned over the bed and grabbed Bella by the waist and gave her a bone shattering hug.

"CAREFUL!" I hissed at Emmett. I certainly didn't want Bella to get hurt right now.

"Sorry." Emmett smiled impishly.

"Hi, Bella! I'm Emmett!" He said happily.

Bella looked at both of them and grinned widely.

"It's so nice to meet you guys! Edward has told me so much about you all. And just a head start, Alice, I hate shopping. That's all. So what do you all want to do?" She asked breathlessly.

Before Alice and Emmett could reply, the door swung open again. There, standing in the doorway were Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie.

Both women rushed over to the bed and started to fawn over Bella.

I turned to Carlisle and asked, "Where's Jasper?"

He gave a grim expression and said, "He's outside. He can't control himself around her scent. He could smell it outside the door. I told him to go back to the parking lot and get some fresh air."

I nodded in approval, and Carlisle moved towards the bed.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Carlisle, Edward's father. I'm a doctor as well." Bella sat there with her mouth open for a couple of seconds and then closed it, embarrassed. A delightful blush covered her face.

I chuckled at her human reaction.

"Hi…" She stammered. Looks like someone has a crush on Carlisle. But what can I say? Every woman in the world thinks he's handsome, charming, and caring.

Bella's attention was stolen by Alice and Rosalie.

"But, I just don't understand. How could anyone NOT like shopping?" Alice pondered relentlessly.

"I hate shopping, but then again maybe I'm a freak." She replied. Well she did sort of have a point there. She was the only person who I couldn't read their mind.

"You are not a freak, Bella." I said sternly.

"Sure… Whatever you say… Doc." She smirked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her very characteristic sarcasm. Then I heard the door creak open softly. There stood Jasper, with black eyes, but a determined look on his face.

'Edward, are you sure I can control myself?' He asked in his mind.

I spoke so quietly, Bella not being a vampire with super sensitive hearing couldn't hear me.

"I believe in you. If you still don't believe me, ask your future-telling wife." Alice looked up from her conversation with Bella.

"You won't hurt her Jasper."

Jasper nodded and stepped forward to greet Bella, and then the rest of the day rushed past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 o'clock~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the end of visiting hours, Alice, using reverse psychology, had tricked Bella into letting her buy her clothes, Emmett had managed to loosed his first Rock Band game, Rosalie had grown a bigger heart, Esme wanted a child even more, Carlisle a new book to read (Bella's medical history), and Jasper had a new history buddy. The day had bone finer than I planned. The family loved her even more than I thought they would.

'Edward, you have a wonderful patient, I wish we could stay and watch her grow up.' Esme thought, bitter sweetly in her mind.

I knew what she was talking about. We had to relocate soon; people were getting suspicious. I had tried to pass for 26, but didn't look nearly as old. (Only when I hadn't feed in weeks).

I would miss Bella so much, and I think she would too, but she was just human. And human memories fade over time, but vampire memories don't.

**A/N: 12 reviews please? That gives you the chapter by next Sunday. Reviews make me happy. I'll think about them when I have to play pomp and circumstance for the retarded seniors for graduation. Luv you all. (luv you more if you review). See ya in a week. (Or more)!**

**Penguins**


	5. Dangerous Accidents

**A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!! MY DAD TOOK MY COMPUTER AWAY FROM ME TO CHINA SO HE COULD USE IT ON A BUISNESS TRIP/VACATION. APARENTLY MACBOOK PRO'S ARENT FAST ENOUGH. (well I guess it makes sense because I do have the fastest moving processer in stores right now) ANYWAYS SOO SORRY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. :(**

Dangerous Accidents

After the tiresome night, I drove home in my shiny Volvo, only to be greeted by an even more tiresome person. Joy, Alice had decided to bother me today out of all of eternity. Maybe I should switch to the morning shifts on the weekends.

"EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD!!!!!" I opened the door before she could break it.

"What?" I sighed annoyed.

"?" Alice spoke so fast that even I took a while to process the words.

"I don't know Alice. I can't pass for any older." I sighed when I thought about my age. I was 24 when I was changed, and was frozen at that age for eternity. I couldn't pass for any older because people were getting suspicious.

Alice pouted and gave me a huge puppy dog face. She even made her eyes seem to glaze over, as if she was about to burst into tears if I refused.

"Awwww, come on Alice, you know that no one can resist that face." She grinned.

"That's the reason I do it."

I shook my head, but Alice took it as a sign of defeat and started bouncing up and down.

"Ali….."

"YEAH!!!!! I knew I was going to win this conversation." I smirked at both meanings.

"Fine, but if you try to make me look older by putting eye shadow on me again, I will incinerate all your Gucci, Coach, LV, True Religion, Marc Jacob, 7,and whatever junk you have in your mall of a closet into a trillion ashes and then chuck them into the sea."

She huffed at the mention of her clothes being ruined and then got her 'vision face'. I only called it a 'vision face' because her eyes got a little disorientated and she looked like she was daydreaming. Not to mention the fact that she smacked me when I made fun of her face.

"Let's go to the hospital, I had a vision that Bella will wake up soon." I chuckled a little at the word vision.

"I know you had a vision, I saw your face go all funny." She growled and smacked me in the back of the head, but I just kept snickering. Just like I said, she's a little touchy on the whole face thing.

"Let's go pixie, before Bella chooses her own outfit for today!" I said in mock horror.

"OH NO!!! YOU'RE RIGHT!!!! WHAT IF BELLA WEARS JEANS AND A T-SHIRT AGAIN! HURRY UP EDWARD! WE HAVE TO GET THERE SOON!" Alice spoke in complete utter terror. I chuckled again and then 'walked' to the Volvo.

"HURRY UP YOU OLD PRUDISH GRANDMA!" Alice screamed in urgency.

"Okay, okay, okay…..Gosh" I mumbled the last part under my breath.

We drove silently for about 2 minutes, and then Alice decided to turn the radio on.

I shut the engine off after we parked in the black, asphalt parking lot.

"Come on Alice, I still have to tell the staff that I'm planning to leave."

"Okay, just pop the trunk first please. I need to get my emergency fashion kit." I just shook my head and chuckled. She really took my comment about Bella's outfit choice seriously.

I threw Alice the keys to the Volvo and then proceeded to walk through the automatic sliding doors of the hospital. I checked in and then headed towards the locker room to get changed into my white doctor coat. **(A/N: Sorry, but does anyone except me think that Robert Pattinson in a doctor's outfit is worth drooling over? :D) **Unfortunately, I had to pass the nurse's station on my way to Bella's room, and I heard a collective sigh emit from the triage. I power walked all the way to Bella's room, slamming the door rather loudly I a rush.

"Crazy nurses getting to your head again?" Bella smirked.

I tried to glare at her, but failed miserably.

"No, crazy nurses checking me out again." I said, frustrated.

"It's okay; just don't let your ego inflate too much." Bella said chuckling.

"Hardy Har." I said stiffly.

"So, how are you today, Bella?" I asked. After all, I was still her doctor.

"I'm fine, I still feel tired, but I'm a little stronger." She said and then shrugged her shoulders dismissively.

"Good to know," I checked her clipboard and then looked up.

"It looks like you don't have any doses of chemotherapy due today, so would you like for the family to come over?" I asked.

Her eyes sparkled. "YES!!!" She blushed when she realized how loud she had screamed that. "I mean, yes please!" She restated.

I chuckled and Bella continued to blush a new kind of red.

"Okay, brace yourself. Here comes Alice!" I exclaimed in a T.V Host voice and stepped away from the bed.

"OHMYGOD!!BELLAWEHAVETOGOSHOPPINBECAUSEYOUNEEDNEWCLOTHESTOWEAR!!!!ME,YOU,ROSALIE,ANDESMESHOULDHAVEAGIRLSNIGHTOUT!'LLDOMANICUREPEDICURESANDFACIALS!" Alice recited her speech. Bella blinked at her blankly for 5 seconds. She snapped out of it and then turned towards me.

"Huh?" She said confusingly.

"I'm assuming she said something along the lines of, 'You will be tortured to death today.' I grimaced apologetically back at Bella.

Alice whined back in response. "I swear Bella; don't consider it to be torture, just…. Pampering of some sorts. After the day is over, you will feel so good-"

"You won't feel anything because you will be dead." I muttered under my breath. Glared at me and turned her attention back to Bella.

Bella looked hesitant, probably wondering if bonding with a crazy psychopath was worth risking her life. "Sur-"

Before she could finish, Emmett burst into the room, announcing his arrival with a big entrance. "Hello good people of room 17!!! Emmett Cullen has come to entertain you with his high presence." Bella giggled at Emmett's falsetto voice and then waved to Emmett from the bed.

"Bella, I did not see you there! All I heard was go to room 17 and I assumed it was because Edward wanted to bore us with his presence. But this day just got better because I get to watch your trip and fall!" He exclaimed.

She scowled at the end of his sentence and then proceeded to smack him on the back of the head. He grimaced and muttered something about her hanging out with Rosalie too much. Just then the door gently opened and Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper stepped in. Bella smiled when she saw more people walking in.

"Today is going to be great! I have everyone that I love right in my room." She exclaimed happily.

"OH!!! Before I forget, Bella. The whole family got a present for you." Alice said with happiness.

"A present? Why did you get me a present? Its okay, take it back, I can't accept it. Really." She pushed Esme's hand away. Esme looked crestfallen, and Bella being the kind caring person she was saw the expression and felt guilty for making Esme sad, so she took the present back from Esme's hands and gently unstuck the envelope attached to the big box. Esme immediately perked up and sat excitedly on the edge of the creaky, lumpy bed.

"OPEN IT! OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" Emmett started to chant in an annoying voice.

She sighed, defeated and then stuck her finger under the paper that was holding the envelope closed and slid her finger across. Suddenly she dropped the envelope like it was on fire and then muttered, "Paper cut."

"_Smelllssss sooooo good," _Jasper's mind crooned and I immediately knew that the monster had taken over Jasper's mind, body, and soul. Before I could blink Jasper was launching himself towards Bella.

"_**NOOO!!!!**_**" **I roared and forced Jasper back with a shove of my hands. The force of the collision sent me flying back into Bella causing her to crash into the ground. I hear a loud thud and then the unmistakable sound of glass breaking into a million pieces._ Oh. No._

**A/N: CLIFFIE!!!!! YEAH!!!! Reviews make the world go round. But so does shirtless Edward. :) See you guys l8tr. **

**Luv,**

**Penguins**

**Alisha**


End file.
